


La parfum de Fleurs

by ohmymai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, Fluff, Getting Together, Ice Skating, M/M, SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021, Skater! Atsumu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29646048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmymai/pseuds/ohmymai
Summary: Sakusa actually liked his job at his aunt's ice rink, he and Komori would alternate between attending the cashier and being the ones handing the people their rented skates, sometimes they snuck out to annoy the other—that was Komori like 90% of the time unless Sakusa had to deal with extra-annoying customers and rant to his cousin about it—, otherwise it was a pretty cool job, that was until Miya Atsumu, figure skater, decided that their rink was the perfect place to train.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72
Collections: My favorite haikyuu fics, SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021





	La parfum de Fleurs

**Author's Note:**

> If this had come in my YoI phase it would have been even more detailed on the skating part haha, still, i did my best
> 
> Day 9 of SakuAtsu Fluff week: Ice Skating AU

Sakusa actually liked his job at his aunt's ice rink, he and Komori would alternate between attending the cashier and being the ones handing the people their rented skates, sometimes they snuck out to annoy the other—that was Komori like 90% of the time unless Sakusa had to deal with extra-annoying customers and rant to his cousin about it—, otherwise it was a pretty cool job, he enjoyed the calm of being in there, he had learned how to dress so the cold of the rink and the warmth from his clothes kept him cozy enough, sometimes when it was his turn over Komori he could put his playlist on the rink's sound system and hear to the soft background music while he fixed the skates and helped kids who couldn't tie them themselves. 

That was until certain figure skater decided that their rink was the perfect place to train, his aunt was delighted—said it would give them fame and everything—, despite his job, Kiyoomi never really was into figure skating, or hockey, or whatever the hell other stuff people could do on a rink, hell, he could barely stand on the ice—just one time when he had started working there Komori had challenged him for a race and he had tripped and slide half the rink, ice burn and humiliation stick to him enough to never lay his feet on it again—, so he wasn't interested in this new guy, nor does he have heard of him. 

So when this handsome blonde guy came over and leaned into his counter with a blinding over-confident smile he did not blush, because he was totally not gay panicking. 

"What size?" He asked because he was a totally functional member of society and had work to do. 

"Damn, take me out on dinner before ya ask" he nearly choked on his breath, instead he frowned at the guy. 

"I meant your  _ skates _ " he clarified, a smug smile tugging at the guy's lips. 

"I got mine, just wanted to leave my bag here," he said, dropping a small black bag on the counter, Kiyoomi frowned but nod anyway. "Thank ya~" he drags the syllables, Kiyoomi knows he’s waiting for him to introduce himself but he can’t possibly do this so he just grabs his bag and turns back to put it away in one of the lockers. 

“Hey!” the other one exclaims, nearly hopping over his counter, he frowns at seeing him. “‘m gonna be here for a long time, y’know? So better if we get to know each other!”

“The max you can be in here is 8 hours, don't," he said, handing him back the small ticket of his locker. The blonde seems seriously impressed at his words so he frowned deeper. "What?" 

"By 'long time' I meant like the next six months, ya don't know who I am right?" he looked almost offended, so Kiyoomi seriously wondered, had he seen him before and have totally forgotten? Because that would be rude—and a tragedy, how could he forget those handsome features?

"Should I? We have a lot of regulars If you just signed up for the skating classes then—" 

"Dude, I should be the one giving those classes" the blonde scoffed.

"Don't 'dude' me" 

"Ya seriously don't know, yer boss totally fangirl over when she saw me" his boss? His aunt? Oh. _Oh_. 

"You're that skater she was talking about." 

"Yeah! Clearer now?" 

"I still don't know who the fuck you are" he chuckled. 

"Wow, the disrespect, I have not been winning hold since junior for someone in an ice rink to not know about me" Kiyoomi just shrugged, no matter how impressive it sounded, he couldn't be impressed when he wasn't aware of how a gold-winner performance looked. 

"C'mon, name's Miya Atsumu" the cocky smile was still there but he noted the tremble on his brow, he was exasperating a famous skater, cool. 

"Well, Miya, take your goddam ticket and get away from my workplace, thank you" he finished, handing the small ticket back at him and trying his best to control the smirk threatening to escape his lips. 

Miya Atsumu, gold medalist figure skater, huff, cheeks looking red and puffy and took the ticket from his hand giving him a last offended look. Kiyoomi tried to convince himself that he only looked at the graceful way he made his way to the ring because he was admiring the way he just got him worked up and not because of the perfectly balanced way he walked—he had seen a lot of people waddling his way there, himself included— or taking in the way that those black tight clothes where hugging Atsumu's form letting him look at broad shoulders leading to a lean waist and widen into his hips and thick thighs—did all skater had those amazing legs? Damn.   
  


Miya Atsumu smirked at him having him caught off guard. 

* * *

It's a routine then, pissing each other off. 

Atsumu would come over his counter and asked him to put on the speakers the song for his rehearsal and Kiyoomi would say no. Kiyoomi would explicitly ask for him to not eat his fucking lunch inside the rink and Atsumu would bite his cookie and flip him off from the middle of the rink, muttering a 'whatcha gonna do about it, Omi-kun?'. So that's life now. 

“He’s still there, so you know” Komori blurred out at his turn on closing, making Kiyoomi grunt. 

“And why didn’t you throw him out, it’s your turn ushering everyone off” Kiyoomi complains to his cousin, glaring at him as he puts a jacket on and starts walking towards the doors. 

“Guy got some pretty convincing puppy eyes,” Komori shrugs. “Told him that he only had until you called him out so...go do so.”

“I fucking hate you”

“You don’t” Komori states, a matter of fact true but it’s not something he would ever admit, and what’s more, right now he is certain that if a giant pterodactyl descended from the sky and trapped Komori he would hesitate to save him. “See you” it’s the last thing he says before he’s leaving him groaning. 

He can hear the faintest taint of music from where he stands and he imagines that now that the great Atsumu Miya has the rink to himself he’s gonna enjoy it at its fullest, jokes on him, he wants to close and go home to watch Netflix so this is probably his last rehearsal. 

Kiyoomi approaches begrudgingly thinking in how to piss Atsumu more so he can leave as soon as he tells him to—as Atsumu would _ever_ do anything he says—, all possible teasing goes flying out of the window when he gets near the rink and the blonde passes next to him on the ice, landing what must have been a perfect jump if the grin he sees on his face for a bare second tells him something, Atsumu seems to entranced by his skating that he doesn’t notice that he zoomed right next to him, determined eyes and a graceful figure skates away, gaining speed as each second before he jumps again and Kiyoomi’s brain is just a trainwreck of thoughts:  _ spin, spin, spin, so fast  _ and _ majestically beautiful. _

It’s as if Atsumu pulls him in, not even if he wanted to tear his eyes away he could, everything in him skates with a forceful might, passionate and almost violent, then the music changes and it turns into a softer tune to which Atsumu also changes, sharp and fast motions become blades just barely grazing the ice, swift moves, smooth turns, refined spins, and soft motions, Kiyoomi might not know a single fuck about the technicities behind it but Atsumu just seems ethereal, delicately dancing on the ice. 

When the music starts to fade away, Atsumu stops spinning around himself, arms are thrown open to welcome the roaring crowd and Kiyoomi never have wanted to have a thousand people by his side so more than in that moment, he wishes they could roar and clamor for him because that was a breathtaking view. That’s until Atsumu makes a little turn on his tips and instead of being faced with his broad shoulders and the curves of his body, he’s facing sweaty blonde bangs sticking to his forehead, satisfied smile, blush high on his cheeks from the exertion, and tiny puffs of breath visible from the cold. 

“You’re staring, Omi-kun, like what you see?” Atsumu’s voice is breathless, nearly a whisper, and Kiyoomi can barely think as he skates to get close to him, feet froze in place until Atsumu is towering over him by bare centimeters given by the blades and the ice he stands in, he sees his own puff of breath mixing with Atsumu’s when he lets out a shaky breath, it’s even more breath-taking beautiful from a near distance, Kiyoomi licks his lips, dry from the cold, trying to regain some coherent thoughts.

“Lucky for you I forgot to do something so you can do that again or whatever,” he says and Atsumu’s grin is painfully attractive, how can he be when he’s covered in sweat? 

“Wanna watch me again?”

“Shut the fuck up, I—” he does not really have anything to do besides throwing Atsumu out so he gapes at nothing, he doesn’t understand how his view of Atsumu can go from angelic beauty to hot to an annoying gremlin, but there he is. Atsumu winks at him and uses the rail to launch himself across the rink—in reverse, the bragging fucker that he is—, watching him squirm on his place and burn on his blush. 

That night he doesn’t get a single blink of sleep, feeling as if tomorrow everyone will know how he erased all of his youtube search history because it was now flooding on Atsumu’s performances.

* * *

After that night, he started to look forward to closing in the hopes of stealing a glance at Atsumu’s program, it wasn’t as if he wasn’t already skating all day but there was something different in enjoying watching him all by himself, the glory of all the rink for him, a spectacle to his eyes only. Guess athletes are as insatiable as they say because Kiyoomi admitting he enjoys watching him and staying on the side of the rink late at night isn't enough for Atsumu he is soon coercing him into stepping on the rink which Kiyoomi already swore not to, it took a full three-weeks of teasing before he got too heated up with Atsumu and ended up putting on himself a pair of skates. 

Struggling, he had gotten into the rink and managed to do a full leap with the help of the railing, Atsumu following by his side, skating backward and making snarky remarks at him all the time, he was close to sticking his skate right into his back. That's until Atsumu's hand brushed against his, taking it and making his eyes snap to him. 

"C'mon" the blonde said with a smile, moving a little and dragging him away from the rail that Kiyoomi refused to let go of. "Trust me, Omi" his voice was soft and deafening in the silence of the rink, Kiyoomi wanted nothing more than to step out of the rink and go back home but Atsumu's eyes shone beautifully with the lighting and his smile was no longer teasing, it was almost gentle, something that he had never looked in him, so Kiyoomi let himself be dragged, guided by Atsumu's hand on him. 

"Don't take a step, just push yer feet" Atsumu explained, and if Kiyoomi would have been more willing to learn he could have easily looked down into their feet dragging on the ice but there was no way he was missing on Atsumu's beautiful honey brown eyes. "You'll easily slide like that, yeah, yer doin' it" Atsumu smiled after a brief look down, Kiyoomi hummed, feeling slightly proud of the accomplishment. "Faster?" for all he knew, he nodded, and Atsumu's smile widened, pulling him a little while he kept skating backward, warm hands cupping his as he clumsily slides along Atsumu's pace.

"Careful, Miya, I might rob your winning streak," Kiyoomi said after a while, enjoying the way Atsumu giggled with that, eyes widening in panic when he felt his fingers sliding from his palms. "Wait—"

"So try on yer own," he said, their fingers nearly touching now, no, no, no. Kiyoomi struggled to keep up, seeking Atsumu's touch as it was slipping away, just then he remembered to look down at his feet, what was he supposed to do with them? Push, yeah, one foot, then the other, right, Atsumu's hands left his and he looked up at Atsumu's grin, frowning when his right foot slide too far away from the other and he tried to slide his left foot back. "Omi, wait, not like that—!"

He heard the scratch over the ice, his foot stuck and the only thing he could do was look panicky at Atsumu who was fast to grab hold of his hands again, trying to balance with the help of another human being was not useful, Kiyoomi knew, all his day consisted on watching other people fall because of it, right now, clinging to Atsumu seemed like the only logical option, so he did, and Atsumu tried his best to stabilize him which well—didn't work. 

His knees hit hard against the ice, his face, on the contrary, hit hard but warm and soft muscles, looking up he had landed on Atsumu's chest, feeling his face burn, their hands were still laced and Kiyoomi panicked only than when he tried to back away, he slip back down into Atsumu down him. 

"Omi, wait!" laughing, he was laughing, there laid on the ice in the middle of the rink, a professional ice skater that would have probably never fallen on his butt since 10 years old, _was laughing,_ Kiyoomi really wanted to disappear into thin air at the moment, no matter how cute Atsumu's laugh was with his eyes closed, hair falling on his face, cheeks pink and the light sound of his giggles it didn't ease the shame. 

"You're a shitty teacher" Kiyoomi grumbled into his chest, feeling the rumble of his chuckle coming from him.

"Maybe you're a shitty student, Omi-kun," Atsumu said, letting go of his hands so he could push up, helping Kiyoomi up from him. 

Well, his legs were already damp and he didn't want to fall back now on his face trying to go up so he just stays there, Atsumu too, sitting calmly and staring at the ceiling with a bright smile. 

"I'll treat you dinner for this"

Even if his try to make him skate was a one-time thing, treating him dinner wasn't, soon Atsumu was walking him home every day and they would take turns buying little snacks or drinks to each other on the convenience store on their way to Kiyoomi's house—it was alway like that, Kiyoomi has once tried to walk Atsumu to his place and he had just blurted out a no under the excuse that walking him 'was the nice thing to do after making you wait for me, Omi Omi’ apparently— but with each day and conversation filled with Atsumu trying to explain the basics of figure skating to him he started to truly enjoy the other one’s company, not like he would say it out loud, Atsumu’s ego was already that big he didn’t want to make it worse. And just like that, Atsumu’s pre-season time was over and he found himself treating him dinner before he left, to Canada of all places. 

_ “Is just one competition, then I’ll come back” _

_ “Then you’ll go to another, why would you even bother to come back?” his intention was to tease him, in their never-ending try to piss each other off but he nearly flinched when Atsumu leaned a little more over the rail of the rink—it’s always like this, Kiyoomi stands just outside the rink to watch him late at night and Atsumu finishes his program with a wide smile and runs to him, always the wooden barrier between them, like they’re from opposite worlds—, Kiyoomi is startled at the touch of Atsumu’s hand cupping his face, it’s strangely warm and he wants to bask on the feeling but Atsumu just brushes his cheek and smiles at him, his heart clenches just a little bit at the endearing looks on his brown eyes, so warm that it almost dissolves away the cold around them.  _

_ “‘cause I wanna see you”  _

He had let Atsumu picked the place because he doesn’t want to fuck up his athlete diet, still, the prick chooses a fucking pizzeria— “I need all the carbs, Omi! Besides you also like pizza right?”—so there they are, devouring a pizza meant for five people all by themselves. At least the place is nice, it’s warm, extremely so when he usually overdresses to endure the cold on the rink, so he starts peeling off layers of clothing until he only sits there with a black turtleneck sweater over him, chomping his slice of pizza and looking at Atsumu with a brow furrowed in confusion at the man across the table who seem to have freeze half-bite. 

“What?” 

“Um, nothing!” he blurts out and keeps eating, Kiyoomi wants to will his blush away but looking at Atsumu’s rosy and puffy cheeks as he stuffs his face with cheesy pizza it’s—cute. It’s unreal the number of memories he has of Atsumu, they seem to just get saved in his brain under three simple categories: _cute Atsumu, annoying Atsumu_ , and  _ bark, bark, Atsumu.  _ All of them waiting to be opened at any moment in the day to make him blush with or without the actual presence of said skater, right now he notices that it’s impossible for him to reach any of these memories because the real live version of Atsumu is dragging all his attention in, just like when he’s on the ice, equally as majestic, undoubtedly beautiful, even when chugging half his glass of water because he eats like an animal. 

Kiyoomi is a very smart man, but he certainly does not have a lot of expertise with heart matters, because as they finish their food and Atsumu strokes the back of his hand with his thumb over the table and they silently gaze at each other, taking the sight of them, Kiyoomi files another memory on the _cute Atsumu_ folder, eyes looking so fond and smile on his seemingly soft lips curled just slightly, a barely-there smile that feels just the same as those thousands of private presentations felt: for him, just for him, there Kiyoomi can’t help but wonder, would this gorgeous man somehow reciprocate his feelings? 

“Y’know, Omi” Atsumu starts, voice soft, a whisper that Kiyoomi leans into for better hearing and a better appreciation of rosy cheeks. “‘M gonna come back with gold and then yer gonna be my boyfriend” he lets out as easy as he explained what an axel jump was that one time, says it with such confidence as he dances across the ice, his soft tone doesn’t match his anxious eyes, flickering over his face that’s surely stuck in blankness because his brain is still trying to catch in this world-turning event. 

“Boyfriend” he repeats, he’s amazed how his voice sounds so calm when his brain is blaring an alert, red flashing light included, his inner self is screeching into his imaginary pillows and rolling around his imaginary bed flailing his legs over like some kind of 13-year-old fangirl.

“Oh, fuck, I didn’t—fuck I don’t even know if yer into men, I fucked up” Atsumu panics, pulling his hands away from him and looking pale, he also panics, because he needs to be quick to solve this and reassure Atsumu and _accept_ Atsumu’s offer overall. 

“How do you look at me and think I’m straight?” _Fuck_. Atsumu stares at him and he stares back in silence, there’s a blush creeping from the blonde’s cheeks and he feels his face equally burning, right, he now has to dig a hole and die, right after the greatest opportunity in his life, excellent. Instead of leaving him there with his stupidity Atsumu’s surprised expression turns into a soft chuckle, evolving into full-out laughter, and he can feel the tips of his ears burning. 

“Shut up, oh my god, shut up, shut up” he mutters, folding his arms over the table and burying his face on them like that could hide him from Atsumu until he finishes laughing and then he leaves him there to die in misery and humiliation. 

What comes after Atsumu’s laughter quiets out is a soft hand carding through his curls, which makes him snap his face up again, Atsumu’s smile makes his heart flutter, he just can’t stare at him like that, with such tenderness that he feels like he will start floating at the touch of Atsumu’s fingertips caressing his jawline. 

“Let’s talk somewhere else, right?” he gives a look around at that, various gazes fly away from him at the moment and he realizes how much of a fuss they probably made, he wants to hide again and never come back but as he returns his eyes to Atsumu’s his lips parts before he can gather his thoughts and he accepts.

* * *

Kiyoomi is pretty sure that Atsumu has to be sleeping early, he leaves early in the morning, that excluding the fact of the jet lag he’s going to suffer when he gets to Canada, and he should be the one persuading him to go back already but he just accepts the way Atsumu intermingle their hands together and follows him to wherever he wants to go and he finds himself scooting closer into his warmth even when his clothes are enough and he’s currently feeling like he is in some kind of feverish dream, he feels starved for touch, starved for Atsumu. 

“So...” Atsumu says, squeezing his hand, making Kiyoomi’s stomach drop to the floor. “If I win the gold—”

“When you win the gold” he corrects him, Atsumu stops walking, steps in front of him and Kiyoomi knows he’s always been taller—totally not learned Atsumu's exact height from a wiki page— but he is so used to look up to Atsumu when he’s wearing his skates and standing on the ice that he scoffs at having him eye-level. 

“You’ll be my boyfriend” Atsumu finishes, eyes flickering with the street lights, he seems less anxious than before, his grip is firm on his hand and the breeze makes his bangs get in the way of that determined look so he brushes them away, Kiyoomi’s lips curls up when the blush start to spread on his face, tinting his ears. 

“I’ll be even if you bring bronze” he whispers, taking a step closer into him, he can feel Atsumu’s breath tingling on his lips. 

“Are you implying that I can't win?” he rolls his eyes.

“For fuck’s sake, could you kiss me already?” he mutters and he is well aware of Atsumu’s teasing grin when he finally leans into him, pressing their lips together with the same carefulness he has on the ice, lips trailing a smooth path against one another, Atsumu’s free hand reaches up to tangle into his hair and he pulls him closer by the waist, he could never get tired of this, soft warm lips moving against him, kissing him with such gentleness that he feels like glass that might tear apart from the overwhelming pressure of yearning. He does not tear apart, but when he parts away, he files this image of Atsumu under a new category that might be his favorite now: _whipped Atsumu_. 

“So now that you accepted regardless of my score I can stay!”

“You fucking won’t” he feels almost offended at the suggestion, yeah, he sometimes felt like those performances were for his eyes only but he’ll be sure to learn everything about figure skating now just so he can brag over how beautifully executed his boyfriend’s triple axel was. 

“Well, let me take you to my next competition then” he uses his hand on the nape of his neck to bring him down again, kissing him once more, Kiyoomi just smiles into it, he absolutely can’t believe him.

“Only if you win” he teases, his lips brushing against Atsumu’s as he speaks. 

“Who do you think you’re talking to?”

“My boyfriend” he answers smugly and Atsumu goes adorably quiet at that, he smiles and pecks a kiss on top of his nose. 

“Let me take you home, you have to be in your best shape for the competition” but as he tries to drag Atsumu back over the road, the man resists and pushes himself on his tiptoes to kiss his forehead, now turning to drag his thunderstruck ass along with him. 

.

.

.

Atsumu comes back with a gold and Kiyoomi prepares himself to take his ass to France next. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me say it again: Kiyoomi falls first
> 
> I just love picturing Kiyoomi as a gay disaster, thanks for coming to my TED Talk 
> 
> If you're curious i was picturing Atsumu's program to look like [Javier Fernandez's one](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9PeWzwX1TTU&feature=youtu.be) maybe it's just my infatuation towards pirates but it's cool 
> 
> Kudos, comments, a hi on [tw](https://twitter.com/imjustreallysa2), go crazy <3


End file.
